


5.48pm

by joonpng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Messy, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng
Summary: A lazy night with Taeyong is all you had planned, but he has more in mind, noticing the way you tend to play with his hand. And you’re certainly not opposed to how the night turns out with your lovers undivided attention.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 26





	5.48pm

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my tumblr https://joonpng.tumblr.com/
> 
> i had fun with this! i hope it is soft and fluffy enough but ya! enjoy >:^)

As you play with Taeyong’s fingers between your own he hums above you, content to let you have your fun in the lazy evening you both find yourselves in. Bundled up in bed, _something_ playing on TV in the background that served only as background noise now, conversation sparking and taking the floor. Slow nights like these really were your comfort, Taeyong your safety. You place your hand over his own, stretching your fingers out and up to size them against each other. It might have become a habit as of late, but you still stare in awe at how you compare, at how large his hands were and how the swallowed your own as he clasped his fingers tightly between yours.

Your head was laying on his lap, Taeyong sitting with his back against the headboard. You watch as he places a strand of your hair behind your hair, warmly smiling down at you as your eyelids flutter at the contact. You subconsciously give his hand a squeeze and he matches it, chuckling lightly at the small gasp you let out.

“What's wrong?” He questions, voice low and soft, much like the night. Even without being buried in his bed right now, the tone of his voice felt like a large blanket. A home comfort. You idly grin up. He wasn’t aware of your hand kink, not that it was something you had particularly hid. But at his attention to your stares at his fingers, at the veins that line his hands, well, it caused your heart to skip a beat, suddenly unsure how he’d react.

“It’s nothing.” You lie, and even if you hadn’t grinned wider directly after the lie Taeyong would have caught on. The year you’ve been together providing more than enough evidence of your inability to lie. Taeyong says he likes it, knowing that you’re unable to hide even a white lie from him, but it’s time like these that you curse yourself out.

“Babe...” He teases, hand curling in your own to release his grip, and you pout before he starts rubbing circles on your bare shoulder. “You’ve been doing that a lot recently.” He states, motioning toward his hand.

“What?” You ask feigning innocence, sitting up on your knees to face him. You laugh at the situation lightly and melt into his touch, watching the way his fingers tug at the collar of your shirt, how slender and precise they are, how-

“Hm?” He sounds, tilting his head to the side as his gaze follows your own, landing first at his hand and then to your lips, smirking at the way you’ve been biting them without noticing, chest a tad tighter as you imagine them around your neck, recalling the many times he’s skillfully fingered you, thumb pad literally working its magic and making you come undone within a few minutes. 

You aren’t aware that he’s already clocked on, or the fact that he’s looking down at you with adoration, taking pleasure in the fact that you get so hot for _just_ his hands. That fact alone made it hard for him to keep his cool, cock straining against its confinements at your unsaid admittance.

Slowly you get pulled toward him, his other hand lightly tapping his thigh as a signal to sit on him. You follow faithfully and sit, watching as he brings his hand up to his hair, fingers tugging through his strands at an excruciatingly slow pace. It had your throat suddenly dry, a rough cough sounding in the room as you opt instead to rest your face against his chest to hide the blush that settles on your cheeks.

The lax laugh he lets out vibrates down his chest and you nuzzle into the feeling, picking up on how quick his heart beat sounds next to your own. Despite it being a year, you still feel like you’re in the honeymoon phase, Taeyong just as easily excited as you are, and it makes your heart swell in love for him.

He starts to hum again, one hand resting against your lower back, snaking up under the hem of your top and leisurely tickling you, setting you more at ease in his arms. His other hand tangles itself in your hair, and when he accidently tugs at a few strand he apologizes quickly, too afraid about hurting you, but you struggle to conceal your increasingly fast breaths, try not to squirm in place as his sorries get quieter and quieter, obviously catching on to your predicament.

“Ah...” He groans, hand in your hair stilling for a moment. His voice sounds strained, drenched in lust and you can’t stop the wiggle your hips make on his crotch, feeling the way his cock jumps. “You’re too cute, you know?” He teases, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on your forehead and you feel the way he smiles into it.

You go to press a kiss to his chest but are promptly stopped by the twisting of Taeyong’s fingers in your hair, pulling sharply at your movement. It wasn’t as hard as you’d like, but the shock of it had your moth hanging open and panting. You hadn’t spoke about many of your kinks with Taeyong before, as neither did he bring any of his own up, both content with vanilla sex. But it seems Taeyong is smarter than you’d have hoped, the tug of his hand persisting as he hauls your head up to face him, a lopsided smirked plastered on his lips.

“You like that?” He asks, eyes softening for a moment before you nod your head, the actions causing Taeyong’s hold to be more present and you whimper, dragging your lip between your teeth so as to not seem too eager.

He curses at your shameless display, his lower half shifting to be more comfortable presumably. “Really? Which part? My hands, or the pain?” 

Your voice wavers as you answer, stuttering and stopping. The turn of the nights events welcomed, but surprising.

“It’s uh- Well- I think it’s-” You struggle to sort your thoughts, fumbling over your words as you hover above Taeyong, completely under his hold. You go to finish - or rather _start_ \- your sentence but Taeyong pulls at the fistful of hair he’s gathered acutely, and you mewl in his grasp, the hand that was soothing your back now pinning you in place against him, his breath hitting your forehead.

”Cat got your tongue?” He jokes and taps at your lips, mouth instantly opening for him as he takes the lead. 

He playfully pulls your tongue out, and raises an eyebrow at you, smiling down as he mouths ‘I love you’. You want to say it back to him but he forbids it, pushing his fingers deeper into your mouth and you close your lips around his digits, licking and playing with the feeling of them in your mouth. They’re long, thin, and yet the way they take up space inside your mouth has your legs clenching together, or as much as you could with your current seating, his actions only riling you up more and making the wetness of your core more evident, sure to leave a wet patch on his light grey sweats. 

Your eyes shut tightly as Taeyong tugs again, his fingers shifting and swirling around your tongue. You can feel drool slip down your chin and Taeyong takes in the sight of you, his breathing gradually becoming harsher, his hips twitching under you.

”Well,” He coughs, voice hoarse with lust and it sends a shiver down your spine, your eyes opening to pay attention to your lover. “Which is it?” He urges you to answer, need painted clearly on his face as his lips part.

You pop off his fingers and smile shyly, taking his spit soaked hand in your own and toying with the saliva. “Hands, definitely.” You settle on, though your voice betrays you a little as he lets go of your hair, an almost inaudible whimper escaping your lips.

”Was the hair pulling okay, though?” He seeks reassurance, worried tone pulling at your heart. The fact that he’s even asking has you falling more in love and you quickly soothe his fears.

”Yes, Tae.” You bump your nose with his and press a sweet kiss to his lips. “But your hands,” You pull your interlocked hand up, turning to the back of his to your lips to place another short kiss. “Are my favorite.”

He beams at your words and pulls you in for a too tight hug, but you laugh into it, wrapping your own arms around him and resting at the crook of his neck, sharply inhaling his scent and you feel satisfied. He’s holding you and it’s enough, complete satisfaction.

The softness of it all doesn’t last long though, your body much more honest than you want it to be in the moment as your hips roll against Taeyong’s on their own, but the smooth moan it gets your in return makes you decide it was more than worth it in a second. More intentionally this time you roll again, relishing in the clear whines Taeyong lets out for you, unashamed and vocal, just how you like him.

He places both hands at your hips and gently guides you against his hardening cock, the feeling of him growing in size egging you on. You stay at his neck and whisper sweet nothing down his ear, holding tightly to his shoulders as his fingers dig into your flesh, his movements growing in need at your words.

You can feel each twitch of his fingers, the way his hold is secure, grounding, and you love having him move you, his grasp tight and commanding, but safe.

Taeyong lets our a particularly loud groan as he grabs your ass, your short shorts doing nothing in the way of covering your skin and you moan in his ear, Taeyong’s head being thrown back at the volume of your love for him. He kneads at the flesh for a few seconds as his hips push up, hard and fast. A quick playful smack is all the warning you get before he pushes you on your back, his towering frame easily overshadowing your own as he leans down to kiss you, his tongue instantly swiping against your lips and you eagerly give him entrance. 

His clothed cock bucks against your clothed core at the heated moment and you claw at his back, touching everywhere and anywhere, desperate to hold on to _something_ as his presence overwhelms you. And you think to yourself - how much longer? Slick causing your underwear to stick to your skin, thighs rubbing in hunger as he lets up for a second to breathe, both of you taking in the other.

You think Taeyong suits kiss bruised lips. Puffy and wet, parted always as he struggles to take in any air. His hair being a little messier is a look too, you muse and the cocky grin he sports has you instantly wanting to dive back down his throat, just another little taste.

Taeyong appreciates your heavy eyelids, your slightly furrowed brows in concentration, how you pant below him and look up with stars in your eyes. He smiles at the way you silently beg for more, but he has a better idea, one you’re about to find out.

He sits up between your legs and you pout through your whine, arms trying to reach for him to come back, to kiss you more. But he remains seated, head cocked to the side at your neediness. He’s told you how adorable it is before, and you secretly hope that if you beg enough he’ll give in, but when you feel the tug at your shorts and subsequently see them being flung on the floor you decide that perhaps he has the right thing in mind, your whines coming to a stop as he traces the line of your clothed slit with one finger, and despite the cloth barrier you’re able to feel everything, wetness pooling beneath you because of the man above. Body betraying itself, blushing, trembling.

“ _Look_ at you...” He coos, palming himself through his sweatpants. You want nothing more than you have your lips wrapped around him, but you know better than to be impatient. Let him have his fun. You know he’ll make it worth your while, he always does. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” He laughs through his words, and you know it’s not mean spirited. Even if it was, it still hits your core in shameful satisfaction, because he was right. All he’s done is tug your hair and playing with your tongue a little. He _knows_ you have it bad for him, and by the looks of his sizeable bulge and the way he’s already sweating, he has it bad for you too. 

Frustration seeps his actions as he wastes no time in dragging your underwear off one leg only, letting it rest at your ankle as he dives forward, picking up your slick and matching his previous action, drawing a straight line up, then down your slit. It’s torturous, it’s slow, it’s love. You can practically hear how much Taeyong adored you from here, his jaw tense and arms taunt, veins popping all the way down to his hand and causing your eyes to roll back.

He picks up on this and smiles, self satisfied at his ability to have you so fraught with need over something like his _hands_. Without any warning he dips a finger in, your eyes snapping open and mouth left agape, sitting up a little to watch the digit sink in. Taeyong stays hunched above you, curling his finger inside you and you instantly fall back, hands grasping at the bed sheets below you subconsciously. 

“Fuck...” He grunts breathlessly, strands of hair coming undone and sticking to his forehead. He gasps at the sights of you, free hand moving on its own to wrap delicately around your neck. “Is this-” He suddenly sounds panicked, unsure of if his action is allowed or not. “Is this okay?”

It’s true he’s never choked you before, but since you’ve already breached new topics tonight, why not go for another? You nod frantically and plead with your eyes, batting your lashes just how you know Taeyong likes, pressing insistently at his wrist to apply more pressure. He gapes at how eager you are, but gives you what your seeking, pressing down on your airways gently to begin with, but harsher as he inserts another finger, his lungs struggling to catch up with how raspy you start to sound, at how you trust him enough to do this, to see you like this. Love radiating from your very being.

The added pressure causes your hands to fly up and grip tightly around Taeyong’s arm, veins heavy and evident under your touch and your hips raise on their own, seeking out more. The added finger scratches the itch as your tongue lolls out, brows furrowed and head dizzy at the lack of air. It was already hard to breath, the tension between you and Taeyong enough to make you feel lightheaded but when mixed with _actual_ choking - well, you were done for.

Taeyong picks up pace inside of you, curling at the end of each stroke he makes, knowing you inside and out at this point. The length of his fingers mixed with how lithe they were only assured your end was near, and given how absolutely _wrecked_ he looks because of _you_ has your heart hammering against your chest, his actions dipped in love for you, his pants a reminder of his adoration, his fingers a promise. 

You clench around him as he finally presses against your sweet spot, hand wrapped around your neck removing itself to allow him to fully hear your lewd moans, your pleas to keep going, you’re so close, Tae-

You only get a few seconds of reprieve, his free fingers dipping back down your open mouth to shut you up. The intrusion surprises you at first but you melt into his touch, lips wrapped tightly around them and tongue flicking against him. He moans loudly above you and your core tightens, clenching on its own as he adds a _third_ finger.

“So wet baby.” He sighs, pushing faster, harder into you. “Went in no problem.” He gawks, adam’s apple bobbing at how much you wanted- no, needed him right now.

You can only nod at this point, enjoying his undivided attention and tongue focused on slicking up his fingers, core focused on squirming into _just_ the right position to have you reaching your high. It’s doesn’t take much work with Taeyong at the helm, his fingers expertly pressing at the right spots, filling you up so well and curling against your favorite spot. And the _speed_ at which he was fucking you drove you mad, your own fingers tapping at his arm to let him know you were close, so close, just a little-

“I know babe, I know-” He all but growls, repeating the same action once, twice, thrice, and you choke, Taeyong immediately removing his fingers from your throat to hear your pretty praises and swears, moaning his name as your cunt convulses around his fingers erratically, succumbing to the feeling of absolute bliss as your orgasm washes over you, leaving you a panting mess with drool covering your face as Taeyong cradles your cheek with his free hand.

He lets you breathe for a minute or so to calm down, watching intently as you come down from your high, his fingers still leisurely scissoring inside of you despite the overstimulation he’s sure he’s caused. You sit though it though, enjoying the sweet ache he’s settled in your core, and he’s so proud of you, kissing your forehead and you clench again, body tired from his attention.

“So good, did so well for me.” He praises and you steal a kiss from his lips before he sits back up.

“Here.” He says matter of factly, but you recognize it as a command, his cum coated fingers pressing against your sloppy lips. Happy to serve you open your mouth, lapping up your slick as you stare Taeyong directly in his eyes, his expression darkening at the sight of you cleaning yourself off of him.

“Ah, fuck...” He looks away for a second, bulge prominent and angry, begging for attention to which you’re more than happy to give. 

“Want some help?” You tease, knees bending up to your chest as you display yourself for his taking, cunt clearly soaked and asking for more. He watches your movements and swallows as his eyes land on your exposed cunt, the lewdness of it all forcing him into action.

“You’re unfair.” He moans into a smile before climbing on top of you, sweatpants dragged down just enough to let his cock free and you can’t stop the giddy butterflies that rise with how the night has turned out.


End file.
